greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Multiversial Federation Military Sub-Branches
the Multiversial Federation's Military is massive, with many sub-branches that make it up. the following the Federal Armed Forces list of sub-branches, Research groups and Military ranks. Many of these sub-branches answers to the main command that they serve under, but all answers to the Federation's President, and later on, Supreme General/Admiral List of Sub-Branches within the Federal Armed Forces Army * Clone Legions * Federal Guard * Planetary Defence Force * Galactic Defence Force * Universal Defence Force * Border Defence Force * Renegade Squadron * Droid Armies * Imperium guard * UNSC army * Peace keeping force * Multiversal defence force Navy * Starfleet * Chiss Defence Fleet * Federal navy forces * Klingon defence force * Romulan star navy * Imperial fleets * Army of light Marine Corps * Space Marines (Supersoldiers) * Multiversial Marines * Chantry * 501st legion * Cardassians guard * 41st legion * 212st attack battalion * Ghost recon * Rainbow six Air Force * Starfighter Corps * Starbomber Corps * Rogue Squadron * Starfox * Wraith squadron * HAWX Special Forces * Sentinel Task Force * Task Force 141 * Federal Special Forces * Fourth Echelon * VSSE * Green lantern corp * Colonial marines * Nova corps * justice league * the avengers * Royal guards * Jedi/Sith knights * Shield * Hunter's Guild * Psi corps List of Research Groups that answers to the Federal Armed Forces Army Navy Marine Corps Air force Federal Armed Forces Ranks per branch Army * High General * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Sergeant Major of the Army * Command Sergeant * Sergeant * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Specialist * Private First Class * Private Navy * High Admiral * Fleet Admiral * Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Rear Admiral (lower half) * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant * Lieutenant (junior grade) * Ensign * Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy * Fleet/Force Master Chief Petty Officer * Command Master Chief Petty Officer * Master Chief Petty Officer * Senior Chief Petty Officer * Chief Petty Officer * Petty Officer First Class * Petty Officer Second Class * Petty Officer Third Class * Sea private * Apprentice * Recruit Marine Corps * High General * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps * Sergeant * Master Gunnery Sergeant * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Gunnery Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private First Class * Private Air force * High General * General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force * Command Chief Master Sergeant * Chief Master Sergeant * Senior Master Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Technical Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Senior Air private * Air private First Class * Air private * Air private Basic Category:Federalist Category:Classifications Category:Military units Category:Military Ranks